Accepting the Truth
by KungThomasDenTrettonde
Summary: Lily see's Remus has no interest in any of the girls. He could just be between crushes but her women's intuition tells her different. When she see's who he has eyes for she secretly plans to bring the two together. But the bigger problem: Can the two accept their feelings for each other? Rated M for later chapters. Remus/Sirius EDIT: 10k reads, jeez guys!
1. The Day Lily Realized

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter One**

_(Authors note: )_

_Hey, this is my first story. Fun times. Critism would be great, as I know I'm not the most experienced of writers. This may get a bit, suggestive as we move on, which is why it had the M rating. Ill clearly label all chapters with suggestive activity so you can skip them if you want. Anyway enjoy! _

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

* * *

The library was warm. Surprising, Lily Evans thought, as she sat writing a potions essay, as it was a winter's afternoon. Sunlight poured in through the windows, bathing her and her essay on Amortentia in gentle light. There was silence through the library, but for the scratching of quills upon parchment.

It was sixth year, so naturally they got free periods in which to study. This particular period, upon this Wednesday afternoon she shared with her new found friend and study-buddy Remus Lupin.

He sat across from her, long dirty blond hair obscuring his face as he scrawled notes down onto parchment. Lily had found friendship with Remus at the end of the fifth year, and while she would never admit it, she began to feel less irritated with James Potter. Peter Pettigrew she never really spoke to, the other one however.

Her train of thought was interrupted however as the library doors burst open. Both she and Remus looked up, startled by the ferocity as an action. Lily, seeing grinning faced Sirius Black standing in the doorway, sighed, before slamming her face into her essay, nearly smudging her ink.

'Hey Sirius' Remus said, eyes turning back to his notes.  
'Evans,' Sirius nodded to Lily as he took the seat next to Remus.  
'Hey Remus, you know that spare bottle of polyjuice potion I asked you to smuggle out of potions?' asked Sirius, his tone surprisingly innocent.  
'Yes...' Remus said, his eyebrows raised.  
'I was wondering, could I borrow a few hairs of yours?'  
'Why...'  
'Oh, no real reason'  
'I'm not going to ask' Remus sighed, raising his wand and carefully removing a few strands of hair from his head.  
'Evans? Could I ha..'  
'No' Lily retorted, not looking up.  
'Fine' Sirius grunted, putting Remus' hairs into a small phial and standing up. 'I'll see you later Rem, hey can I copy your History of Magic essay later?'  
'You fell asleep again didn't you?'  
'Maybe...'  
'Fine, but only because I nearly did, who knew Putrin the Putrid could be so boring with a name like that.'  
'Thanks' Sirius said, patting Remus on the shoulder before hurriedly walking out the library.

'I don't know why you do what he says' Lily states as she and Remus walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
'Neither do I half the time, but you promised you'd tell me what James did after you offered to help him with his Charms essay!'  
'Fainted, but why? I've seen you turn down James many a time for prank materials, and less serious ones than your hair, like when he asked you to charm a Venomous Tentacular to fly and to turn its teeth into dentures.'  
'I don't know then, I just do'  
'Wait' Lily stopped, halfway through the corridor, causing two first years walking behind her to bump into each other, so sudden her stop. 'The last person you went out with was Moira Midgen, before her acne came in, back in Second Year, right?'  
'Yes...' Remus replied, partly unsure and partly nervous about where this was going.  
'And no girls caught your eye for 3 whole years?'  
'None of them are, right. I mean you are obviously perfect in every way, and everything. But no others, they all seem wrong.'  
'What about Bellatrix Black, I mean she's crazy but she's quite pretty, or Lucy Abbot, she's very beautiful. Cynthia Andrews, the one Xenophilius Lovegood went out with before he left, in the year above, she is _gorgeous_.'  
'No, none of them, I mean, they all have something going for them, except Bellatrix, she is all kinds of crazy wrong'.  
'Oh my god...'  
'Lily what in Merlin's sake is this about?'  
'You... you like Sirius'. She knew it was true, for a split second, Remus' cheeks flushed, his eyes flushed before darting away.  
'No, no that's ridiculous. I've just remembered, I have to go and see professor Slughorn about my Amortentia essay' he shouted as he ran down the corridor.

In that moment, all Lily felt was sadness and sympathy.

'You're saying Evans offered to help you with the Charms essay?!' Sirius bellowed as he and James walked down the 7th floor corridor.  
'Yeah, did you get any hair?'  
'Remus, Evans refused, Frank, Amelia, Lottie, Helli, Sarah, Luke, Arryn and Florence and Peter. Not all of them were taken with knowledge'

In that instant, Remus turned the corner, and hit Sirius full on, knocking them both to the ground.  
'Speak of the Devil' James said as Remus saw who he knocked into, murmured a quick apology and rose and ran, down the corridor. 'That was kind of weird, anyway, lets keep planning.'  
'Yeah, weird' Sirius muttered, as his eyes lingered where Remus had disappeared and his heart slowed to it's normal pace.

END OF CHAPTER 1 - 20/04/2014 (UK DATE)

* * *

_I hope anyone who read it enjoyed. A favourite or a follow or anything of that description would be fantastic, and any critique would be great'._

_Here's a glimpse of what you can expect next chapter:_

* * *

'Lily I don't want to talk about it!'  
'Remus please I just want to HELP!'

Sirius looked down into April Dents eyes as she lay beneath him, and his one thought: '_I can't do this anymore_'

'JAMES I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TURNED PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL INTO PETER PRETTIGREW IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!'


	2. The Prank which went Wrong!

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 2**

_(Authors note)  
Hey, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try to write a few more but I'm going right into exam season on Wednesday so don't keep your hopes up. Again any critique would be fantastic. By the way If this works out it's going to be multi-chapter, and I'm just getting started.  
Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

* * *

'Hey Sirius'  
'Hey, April'  
'I was wondering, would you like to hang out later. I know a great place, you know where we can practice some potions. I'm thinking' she leaned into his ear and whispered 'the draught of virility.'  
Sirius shuddered. Hot, tall, blonde and busty seventh year April Dent was asking him to join her, likely for some shenanigans. He grinned, 'Sure, I'll meet you in the great hall at 7:25'  
'Fantastic, I can't wait' and she strode off, her hot ass swaying from side to side like a pendulum as she walked, Sirius' eyes following every sway.

'Sirius, mate, we gotta put the potion and the hairs into the wine barells.' James said when Sirius caught up to him.  
'Sure...' replied Sirius, his eyes ever so slightly glazed.  
'I can't wait for supper!'

'Remus I just want to talk'  
'Lily I don't want to talk about it'  
'Remus, please I just want to HELP!'

Remus and Lily were sitting in the common room, Remus ever so carefully sketching the constellation of Orion. Lily sat opposite of him by the window. It was a cool Friday afternoon, an hour before 7:20 when Supper started.  
'Lily even if I wanted to talk about it, here isn't the place.'  
'I put a silencing spell around us doofus' Lily said, holding her wand up, a loud bang emitting from it. Nobody heard it. 'I just think you should be with him. I mean he's a complete ass, and a right utter basta- no this isn't helping. Just hear me out!'  
'Lily he's as straight as Orion's sword blade.'  
'No I really thi-'  
'No is a no Lily'

Lily sighed, '_well' _she thought to herself '_He doesn't have to know_' and with that, she removes the silencing charm and strode out the common room in search of two people she knew would help.

'Hey April, you look just fantastic this evening'.  
'Thanks, you're looking handsome too! Now, come with me' she beckoned him with a hand, before leading him, hand in hand, into the grounds.

They ran down to the Lake, and by the Rocks. April pointed and a Sirius saw a small gap in the Rocks. She led him in, into a cave, with a flat floor and multiple glow worms lighting it.  
'So what about that virility potion' Sirius said, gasping as April grabbed his crotch and pulled him to the floor.  
'Let me have some of the famous cock of Sirius Black I've heard all about' she grunted, before slamming her face into Sirius' in a long made out kiss.

'Hey Lily, shh your thing can wait, this is going to be great'  
'James this is really important.' The two sat in the great hall, just as some wine barells were brought up. Dumbledoor stood, before starting a speech about the 250th anniversary of some wizarding battle in Scotland.

'A toast' he said before he and the teachers and the students all drank from their goblets. Silence filled the room. A belch came from the Ravenclaw table. Remus, who was sitting next to Lily suddenly gave James a confused look, as James tried to hide his smirk. Thirteen miniature bomb sounds game crashing from the teachers table, and turning, Lily saw Two Helli Smiths, a Florence Aberyst, 3 Frank Longbottoms and, worst of all, where McGonnagal had been standing, now stood a mirror image of Peter Pettigrew. Next to him, now stood Remus Lupin in Dumbledoor's attire.

Laughter erupted round the hall, most of it coming from Dumbledoor, before the teachers stepped in, reversing the potions effect with magic.

Sirius lay over April, both fully naked. His hands brushed her hips, her shoulders and her large buxom breasts. She moaned, as she snaked a hand down, guiding Sirius' throbbing erection to a certain spot. Sirius braced himself to push in, and stopped. Thought's flickered across his mind, some discernible some not. The Whomping Willow, Remus, his dorm, the jeering of the great hall, and Lily, smiling at him'. He was so taken aback. Sirius looked down into April Dents eyes as she lay beneath him and thought '_I can't do this_'. In one swift movement, he rose, pulled his trousers up, brought his shirt to him with a flick of his wand and stalked straight out the cave into the cool night air.

Outside the Headmasters office sat Remus, Frank, Florence, James, Peter and a few others who had been unlucky enough to have had a teacher transform into them. By James stood Lily, her eyes daggers.

'JAMES I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TURNED PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL INTO PETER PRETTIGREW IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!'  
'It was a joke, hey why isn't Sirius here?'  
Florence spoke up, 'He's off boning April Dent'  
'You mean to say, that I'm here because of a stupid prank by you and Sirius' said Remus, evidently containing his anger.  
'Well, you let him have your hair'  
'THATS NOT THE POINT' yelled Remus, 'half these people never had Sirius take any of their hair to their knowledge!'  
'Why did you let Sirius, as now if they use veritaserum they know you knew about it'  
'James shut up' said everyone sitting by the Office, including Lily.

Just then Sirius turned the corner.  
'Rem can I speak to you?'  
'You come here, after making us all take the fall, and the future consequences as knowing you, you will never come forward, and you ask me that calmly to speak to you?'  
'Yes...'  
'Done with April Dent you MANWHORE'  
'Remus' Lily spoke up, 'this isn't the place', she then flashed him a warning glance which all to well said what he was saying'  
'Thanks Lily, Remu-'  
'I didn't do it for you Black'  
'I don't want to speak to you now Sirius'  
'But'  
'It's all your fault that I'm here, likely facing suspension'  
'But'  
'NO BUTS' Remus said, before flicking his wand at Sirius, who tried to retort but found himself unable to speak.  
'Now, you can either confess now, or you can say goodbye to our, to our friendship'

Remus sounded quaky now, his bravado beginning to break down. Sirius said nothing, and just stalked down the hall'

* * *

_Conflict already. I kinda set it up, but hey ho, it's just another dimension to this story. But I hope you guys liked, all will be resolved, eventually._

_Again, critique would be great as would reviews, follows, favourites or any of those._

_Here's what to expect next time:_

* * *

'Remus I'  
'Sirius you just don't understand it do you, just leave me alone, you've done enough'

'James we need to talk about Sirius and R-'  
'I know, but we can't do what you plan alone'

For the first time since he was 7 Sirius cried. Of course nobody could hear but that wasn't the point, Sirius just didn't know what to do. And he missed him. He missed Remus.


	3. How can I forgive you?

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter Three**

_(Authors Note)  
Holy hell, over 100 views/reads/whatever. That's incredi-balls! Chapter uploads will be slow, with exam season and the like, and they won't be tremendously long. So Sorry, but enjoy! :)_

* * *

Sirius was angry. It was so unlike Moony to go off the ball like that. James wasn't so angry but everyone else. Okay, it wasn't a great prank, no It was a great prank, but it just went down badly. There was only one thing he could do now; he trudged back to the dormitory. It had just started to rain, and the pitter-patter matched his short strides.

He passed April in the corridor. Neither looked at the other. Sirius just didn't care, if he hadn't have been so stupid, to leave her or to even go with her in the first place; he wouldn't be dealing with this right now. Later maybe, but not now.

He wasn't the first back to the dorm. Remus sat on his bed, reading some book.  
'Remus I'  
'Sirius you just don't understand do you, just leave me alone, you've done enough'

**'I'm sorry'**

Remus blinked. The two words that came from Sirius' mouth he didn't think he would hear ever. Two word's Sirius black had vowed never to say during their third year. The same day they found out Remus was a werewolf. How would they all react when they found out that he was into guys, more specifically Sirius? No, they wouldn't find out.

Sirius stood there silent, as Remus sat, obviously contemplating what he had just said.  
'Sirius'  
'Remus...'  
Remus made up his mind.  
'I need some time to think, I forbid you from considering yourself forgiven yet'  
'So you will forgive me at some point?!' The tone in the room had definitely improved.  
'Perhaps, If you behave, now I'm going downstairs. I promised I'd go over Peter's Divination essay.'  
'Cool, yeah, I'll see you later'

Remus left the room, and Sirius collapsed on the nearest bed, Remus' bed. He inhaled slowly, the scent of his best friend.

* * *

Remus walked through the common room, and saw Lily, James and Peter sitting together.  
'Peter, your essay?'  
'Yes, right here' The two walked off to the other side of the room.

'So Dumbledoor heard everything?' Lily asked, eyeing Remus till he was out of earshot.  
'Yeah, he wasn't mad, just told us to be careful next time over who turned into who. I don't think McGonnagal was pleased.'  
Remus was now out of earshot. Lily took her chance.  
'James we need to talk about Sirius and R-'  
'I know, but we can't do what you plan alone'  
'You, you know'  
'Live in a dormitory with them for a few years and you'll figure it out after a day. We need a crack team of operatives, people we can trust. List them off'  
'My bestie Freya, easy'  
'Not Peter, never. Freya is okay, so long as you can assure her silence. What about Irigo?

'Peter... what are they talking about?'  
'Sorry Moony but this has to be in for tomorrow can we hurry this up'  
'Alright, Alright'

* * *

Sirius lay in bed, thinking about many a thing. School, Remus, the prank, April telling everyone, Remus, Remus and his parents.'  
Wait _'Why am I thinking about Remus? I'm not gay, I'm too into tits for that. No, ass more. But guy's have nice asses too, like Remus. Stop, this isn't right. Just sleep, I'll feel better in the morning.'_

* * *

Sirius sat down to breakfast. The thoughts of last night hadn't gone away. Sirius is NOT gay. He noticed April smiling at him. Confusing. She walked over to him

'I'm not mad, for yesterday. Do you want to just try again at some point?'  
'I would, but I'm not free till the weekend. Sorry!'  
'That's fine, it's hogsmeade, we could go for something to drink. I know a place where the owner has a privet room, and she owes me a few favours.'  
'Umm, It's just tha-'  
'So it's settled, Ill see you on sunday? Great'

She flounced off, pride in her step. Sirius gasped, he'd been outspoken. He didn't really want to go but you don't stand up April Dent.  
'_But Remus_'  
_**'no, enough about Remus'  
**__'How will he react. He won't be happy, then how will you feel'  
__**'Shut up**_**'**

Sirius walked back through the corridor, and turning a corner bumped straight into Remus.  
'Remus I'm sorry'  
'Sirius, I had a think, and I'm not ready to forgive you. Your to reckless and crazy and you don't care that any of us get hurt by what you say and do.'  
'Rem I-'  
'No Sirius'

Remus walked away, leaving Sirius standing there in the corridor. Fuck it, he's going with April, and he's going to make her scream his name.

The wake of what was just said hits Sirius at that moment. Was that real sadness, anger and annoyance in Remus' tone? Sirius keeps walking, entering the bathroom on the fourth floor. For the first time in 7 years, Sirius cried. Of course nobody could hear but that wasn't the point, Sirius just didn't know what to do. And he missed him. He missed Remus. For he was so close yet so far. Finding his resolve, he straightened, cleaning and streaks down his face before going off to class.

* * *

'So group, I bet you're wondering what we are doing here. We have a mission, and we need you all. And don't try to turn on us, we took precautions. I, James Potter with chief executive Lily Evans need you all, to perform a series of scenarios which will solve two major problems in this school, Sirius Black's whoremongering, and Remus' loneliness. Let's get to work.'

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON: ACCEPTING THE TRUTH_

'Plan set James'  
'Yes, now we just need to catch a Sirius'

'How did we end up like this'  
'What, nearly naked with me healing you in the prefects bathroom. No idea, it's just like a normal day for me, but you're not a hot chick'

'Holy hell did they just do what I think they did.'  
'Yeah, I may have got the dosages of potion mixed up.

'Sirius, urgent, we need another guy for our Hogsmeade date, pronto'  
'Why'  
'Many reasons'

* * *

_Well I hope you liked. Not my favourite but hey ho. Lots to happen next time so might be a while. As normal, Reviews, favs, follows even views would be fantastic._

_Plus, the next chapter will feature a NSFW scene. I don't normally write smut but I hope you like it._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_


	4. Myessile's Concotion

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter Four**

_(Authors note)  
Hello and a merry weekend to ya'll. Well it's Saturday for me now so woo revision times. Anyway I am hoping this will be a longer chapter today. This should be when the main plot begins to develop. I hope you enjoy, I apologise in advance for more dialogue than Midsummer Nights Dream._

_Also Holy Hell like 300+ views. Someone read this stuff I write. Just 1 person surprises me so thank ya'll so much._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_

* * *

Lily cast her eyes over the people sat before her and James. Totalling twelve, the thirteenth doing surveillance, they all had sworn to secrecy and to work to their common aim. Some because they felt Remus needed some, most because they wanted the whoremonger reign of Sirius Black to aim.

'Here is what we know. In two days, the Hogsmeade trip will take place. According to my trusted source Sirius Black is going to be there with April Dent, codename _Courtesan_ will be with him.'  
'Appropriate codename, good choice James' someone muttered in the crowd, and they all shared a laugh.  
'Actually it was Lily who designated the codenames.' James said, looking at Lily.  
Lily smiled, 'It's really all that bitch deserves'

'Sirius!'  
'Hey April'  
'You all set for tomorrow?'  
'Yeah'  
'Well I need to ask you a favour...'  
'A _sexual_ favour'  
'No Sirius' April said with a sigh, 'I promised Kisa I would take her to the new teashop in Hogsmeade tomorrow. This was before this whole set up.'  
'But...'  
'Sirius, it's urgent, we need another guy for our Hogsmeade date, pronto'  
'Why?'  
'Many reasons'  
'Like a threewa-'  
'No Sirius you barely did anything alone, you don't want to disappoint me again do you'  
'I won't this time I swear'  
'No, you wont'  
'But I don't know who to bring'  
'Remus, look you can _convince_ him with this potion' April holds out a bottle with a green label. You need to drink this too, its a kind of special potion,' she held out a bottle with a purple label.  
'What am I drinking'  
'Sirius, just do it please, for me?' April said, placing her hand on her shoulder and puffing out her chest.  
'Fine', Sirius said, taking one of the bottles from her.  
'Thanks Sirius, you'll get your good rewards' April called, walking away.  
Sirius sighed hand and drinking one. He removed the bottle from his lips, having drained the contents. He felt a warm feeling, before he placed the green label bottle down and walked into the Great Hall.

'Hey Sirius, you joining us for supper'  
'Hey Prongs, yeah sure. Where's Remus'  
'He's coming back, he needed to speak with Professor Galadria about his astronomy essay.'  
'I'll sit next to him, to let him know I don't hate him for what's happened.' Sirius said, trying to remove any emotion from his voice. The potion was still having its effect on him, his vision now slightly hazy.  
'Hey look, Lucas Parkinson is arguing with Anna' and as James and Lily turned to look, Sirius emptied the bottle of potion into Remus' pumpkin juice.  
'Sirius what's that bottle'  
Peter had just sat down and had, luckily, just missed Sirius spiking Remus' drink.  
'It's a nausea reduction potion, I've not been feeling well'  
'Health potions come in Red labelled bottles, not purple.'  
'Well, it's experimental, April gave it to me.'  
Sirius turned at that moment, hearing a sound. Remus stood there, and at hearing Sirius' words, picked up his drink, turned and walked away.  
'Be back in a minute. Remus, wait!'

'Remus why did you come out here' Sirius said as he staggered ever so slightly through the grounds towards the lake. Remus had just downed his spiked pumpkin juice, and coughed.  
'Sirius just go away, you never learn anything from this do you.'  
Sirius' vision flickered ever so slightly, a wave of head-rush hitting him.  
'Sirius go somewhere else where you can bother someone else. Jump in the lake and see the squid.'  
Sirius' vision flickered again, he took a step, and jumped. His final thought before he hit the water, _'I should have remembered the colours_'.

Sirius' eyes opened. Brass taps, a window of a mermaid, stain glass, dancing in sunset. Yet no light passed through the window, and the room was dark, but lit by a floating lux.

Eyes passed before his, grey as the darkest moon, defined in his still blurry vision. Remus...

'Remus?'  
'Sirius, why the hell did you jump in the lake'  
'I don't know, I just remember, green and purple, two bottles, the taste of pumpkin and mango.'  
'You drank Myessile's concoction. Who took the second draft, oh yeah, you spiked my drink. And you also fell into a rock, your head was profusely bleeding.'  
'Remus...' asked Sirius, now frightfully aware of something, 'why am I covered in just a towel and nothing else?'  
'You were wet'  
'How?'  
'You're kidding me, well that must have been some concoction.'  
'How did we end up like this'  
'What, nearly naked with me healing you in the prefect's bathroom? No idea, it's just like a normal day for me, but you're not a hot chick'  
'You have chicks in here, but you're you, Remus, who doesn't even know what sex is let alone how to have it!?' Sirius said, bolting upright.  
'And he's back, welcome Sirius.'  
'Why did you bring me here, not the hospital wing?'  
'You know I hate it there, I'm not going in this close to the full moon'  
'Who helped you bring me up here?'  
'Nobody'  
'How the hell, but you're lanky as fuck!'  
'We go to a wizarding school, remember?'  
'Oh yeah, so you dragged me up from the grounds to the sixth floor?'  
'In truth I just levitated you through the window.'  
'You, you go to all that trouble for me after all I did, especially as this is my fault?' Sirius asked, his eyes wide. The potion must be wearing off.  
'Yeah, you're still my friend Sirius, you mean a lot to me'

Remus' next words were stopped by Sirius hugging him. Remus, obviously didn't object, with toned, sexy and clotheless hunk Sirius Black clung to him. But he was a little to naked.

'Sirius?'  
'Yes Moony?'  
'Please put some pants on...'

'Kisa! Kisa!'  
'Yeah April?'

The two girls sat in the great hall. Kisa, tall ,ginger and glorified sex goddess teasing some sixth year boys at one end. April sat down, avoiding all the looks she got from James and Lily.

'I gave him the potion.'  
'So Remus will come?'  
'Well that is what it does, it convinces someone, at possible self harm.'  
'Are you ever going to tell me what you want in the long run?'  
'Maybe. Wait, that's the bottle I gave Sirius, the purple one, by where they were sitting. But I saw him drink the purple one and bin it.'  
'Did he drink the wrong one?'  
'Oh fuck!'

'Plan set James?'  
'Yeah, now we just need to catch a Sirius. Where did those two go?'

James and Lily sat on the sixth floor. The first of their group sat with them. Codename Alpha. Really it was Auriele Jackson, one of Lily's best friends.

A door opened down the corridor and Remus stepped out.  
'Auriele, go and speak to Beta and Gamma, tell them where we are.'  
'Right' she scampered off.

'James lets go down and talk to, oh!'  
Sirius had just followed Remus out of the prefects bathroom. Now freshly clothed he said a few words Lily couldn't hear before loudly thanking Remus for something, hugging him (Lily carefully noting the happy discomfort in Remus' face before Sirius ran down the corridor.'

'Has he done our job for us'  
'No James, the discomfort in Remus' face, he's been talked into something.'

April and Kisa were walking down the sixth form corridor. Up the corridor, all of a sudden, April gasped as she saw Remus and Sirius in each other's arms. Sirius whispered some words to Remus before running down the corridor. Scampering past them, Sirius bellowed:

'Remus said yes, he'll come. See you tomorrow'

'Hey April, they were hugging...'  
'Holy hell did they just do what I think they did'  
'Hug? It's not that big a deal'  
'Yeah I may have got the potion dosages mixed up.'  
'What did you expect to happen?'  
'Well I expected Lupin to be on the floor in tears by now' remarked April  
'What does their friendship matter to you?' asked Kisa  
'You don't even know...'

_'Oh I know better than you ever will April,' _

* * *

_Yeah this was super dialogue heavy. Not a great chapter. Stuff happened though, and you met a member of the fifteen (James and Lily's gang). You'll meet them all eventually._

_So yeah sorry this was so dialogue, but it's longer than the last so have fun!_

_**NEXT TIME ON ACCEPTING THE TRUTH**_

'Lily what are you and James doing?'  
'Nothing...'  
'It was something. James doesn't dress up as a women unless he's doing something sneaky'

'Kisa, did they just run out on us?'  
'You perhaps, I'm only here for the refreshments'

'Sirius, this is the second time in two days that I have to tell you to put on pants, please stop putting me in this situation'

* * *

_Yeah, well I promise the next one will be better. That should be coming within the next four days. I hope you enjoyed it, and the four hours of dialogue._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_


	5. Lulu's Tea Emporium

**Accepting the Truth - Chaper 5**

_(Authors Note)  
Sorry this is late, hopefully it is better than the last. Voila, enjoy._

* * *

Remus and Sirius were walking out the castle. It was the day of the hogsmeade trip, the day Remus was dragged to what was essentially a date and the day Sirius intended to get some ass.

Walking through the door of the Entrance Hall, Remus saw a flicker of motion from out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw a girl he had never quite seen before with Lily. Before he could get a proper look however the two had dissapeared, so he kept walking with Sirius to a few hours of boredom and awkward silence, as he would probably still be sitting with the April's friend while Sirius was sealing the deal.

Peter Pettigrew was turning the corner on the second floor, when he bumped into a girl. An actual girl... and this wasn't a planned accident, as his face collided with her breasts. Staggering back he apologised before looking up into her face, the face of: James Potter.  
'Hey Peter'  
'James, what the hell'  
'It's hard to explain.'  
'Lily what were you and James doing?'  
'Nothing...' replied Lily  
'It was something, James doesn't dress up as a women unless he's doing something sneaky'  
'Well, it's divination prep Peter, I saw James dressed up in drag like a whore.' Lily said.  
'HEY, IM BEAUTIFUL' James retorted.  
'We'll see you later Peter' Lily said hurriedly, pushing James through the corridor.

Remus was bored. Bored as fuck. He sat in the quaintest of tea shops: Lulu's Tea Emporium, with snow flickering outside the windows, and a beautiful orange haired girl opposite him, how could he not be boring.

Sirius and April were being cutesy, though you had to admit Sirius knew how to play a woman. That's precisely what he would do, bone her and leave. He would play her like a chess set and knock her down in an instant.

April looked up all of a sudden, 'Miss Lulu?' and at her request an elderly Asian women walked over. 'That room we talked about'  
'Yes Miss April' the lady said before escorting her and an eager faced Sirius to the door.  
Remus sighed, and looked over at his date partner, a girl called Kisa.  
'So, how ar-' Remus asked before he saw Kisa's eyes widen. 'What?'  
Turning Remus saw Lily and James, well what looked like James, duelling two Slytherins in the streets of Hogsmeade. Sirius and April must have noticed it too as they moved away from the door to the window. Remus looked at Sirius, as both said 'We gotta go ladies' before dashing from the room.

Remus and Sirius bolted from the door.  
'WHO ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL!' James shrieked, before firing a vomiting hex at a Slytherin girl, Ayle Merris, followed up by a superb stun to the other girl duelling with them, Yuni Yang. Both slytherins dodged before sending two jinxs at James who began to fly into a building. Catching him with magic, Lily slipped on the ice and smashed her head into the side of the building. James, landing shouted:  
'Remus, Sirius, cover our getaway! I need to make sure she's okay'  
'Fine James you utter bastard, but just do us all a favour and take off the wig, you look like a harlot!'  
Remus and Sirius jumped in, quickly startling the two Slytherins who started shielding immediately. Remus and Sirius weren't a dream team for duelling for nothing, having won four tournaments. James and Lily had disappeared. The two girls fired off a few more shots before fleeing.

Sirius lowered his wand breathing heavily. Turning he saw April in the window who clapped happily before motioning him to come in. A slam. Turning again, Sirius saw Remus hit the floor. All thoughts of April left his mind as he ran to Remus, picking him up then turning towards the castle.

'Kisa, did they just run out on us?'  
'You perhaps I'm only here for the refreshments.'

Remus awoke. He was somewhere warm, somewhere hot actually. Steam rose around him. The prefect's bathroom. He hadn't been in here since...  
'You're awake.'  
Sirius sat beside him in the bath.  
'Shh, Rem it's okay, it was just the cold, and probably the green tea, but just the cold, your okay'

Remus was speechless. He sat here 1 to 1 in a bath with Sirius. He only just noticed he was only in his boxer shorts. Looking down he saw something else before quickly climbing out of the bath.  
'Sirius this is the second time in two days I have to tell you to put on pants. Please stop putting me in this situation'

Sudden affection filled Remus then. Sirius must have carried him through the secret passage from the grounds into here. Meaning he carried him to the grounds, from Hogsmeade.

'Sirius, you'  
Remus was stopped in his tracks. Sirius had climbed out the bath. Normally that would make him speechless anyway, what with Sirius' toned body and _interesting_ nether regions. Sirius had just _kissed_ him.

They stood like that for nearly twenty seconds, their lips locked. They broke apart, both flushing red.  
'Sirius...'  
'Yes, Remus. I know, I'll should have put on my pants before that happened.'

* * *

_This will be concluded next chapter with reactions and the like so HOLD YOUR HORSES. All will be revealed soon. _

_Hope you liked. All critique via reviews, favourites, follows is all appreciated. Also If you haven't I'm writing a mini side fic on the Hunger Games, featuring Gale/Peeta. So check that out if you want to (Just check my stories and you'll see it). _

_See you soon!_

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

_**NEXT TIME ON ACCEPTING THE TRUTH**_

_Nothing here this time, next time is a surprise!_


	6. Booze and Concequences

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 6**

_(Authors note)_

_Holy hell, nearly 800 reads. I don't even know that many people, and all comments have been pretty good. C'est Fantastique. Well, I left y'all on a cliff-hanger last time, so let's see to that! :)_

LINE

James lightly tapped at Lily's head with his wand, removing the spells that had been cast on her. At once, all the concussion and bleeding stopped. Turning, he saw Yuni Yang and Ayle Merris standing by them, panting.  
'Six, Seven, have the targets dissapeared?'  
Yuni and Ayle, two of the agents of the cohort James and Lily had gathered together (even though they were slytherins) nodded together.  
'You guys were great, James you can take the wig off now.' Yuni panted.  
'Thanks, you were too!' James replied  
'James take off the wig' Ayle and Yuni said together.  
'No'  
'James...'  
A splash of purple light and the wig began to fly away, slowly. James, turning, saw Lily sitting up, groaning slightly, rubbing her head. 'You know James, I actually smacked my head on that God forskaen Tea Emporium. Did they both at least get away?'  
'Yeah, Mutt ran off with Moon in his arms, and Moon was injured'  
'And the anti-inhibition charm?' James asked  
'I got it off, they're probably making out as we speak.'

_Meanwhile in the Prefect's bathroom_

Remus couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, sitting with a 'NAKED' Sirius Black by the Prefect's bath, and whatsmore they were locked in a shitstorm of mouth-tennis.

Something didn't seem right.

Sirius was hot. Not that way, Sirius is radiating heat, sweating. Could be a compliment to Remus' kissing abilities, but somehow Remus didn't think so.

Breaking away from Sirius for a second, he looked at his eyes, after taking a sneaky peek downwards. Sirius' eyes were not the right colour, Yellow certainly isn't normal for him.

A moment later, everything changed.

_Back in Hogsmeade_

'JAMES I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T GOING TO USE IT.'  
'Lily, calm down it's not that bad. Im sure it's fine. They'll be fine'  
'FINE!? James firstly you are using the spell Severus used to try and get a date with Arallia Lula three years ago. She ended up in the hospital wing for 2 months trying to reverse the damage.'  
'It was worth a try'  
'WORTH A TRY? Sirius could be having an anaphylactic shock as we speak!'  
'It'll be fine I tested the spell on Peter, he came out okay. A bit dozy but otherwise okay. He did also faint and fall out of the charms classroom window, crushing poor professor Cheetham in the process but she just got back in the ambulance which brought her here from St Mungo's.'  
Lily face hit her palms, 'James for this your paying their bill'

_Back in the Prefects Bathroom_

For Remus, it had gone from bad to worse. He had been euphoric, lip-locked with the sexiest man in existence, then Sirius' eyes went yellow, his skin went green and now he was floating in the bath, unconscious and face up in a pool of his own vomit.

Remus just sat there in shock. Conjuring himself a glass of water, he took a swig, before flinging it over Sirius face. Sirius didn't move. Shit.

In the three broomsticks, Kisa sat calmly, with her friend Jenny watching April down the fourth bottle of firewhiskey. It wasn't too potent a drink, but was enough that April's words were slightly slurred.  
'That... Bastard ran off and... left me'  
They all sat there, as April downed the last dregs of firewhiskey and banged it on the table.  
'Tavern Wench... more whiskey and... and make it fast!'  
The Barmaid, Madame Rosalie, got up, leaving her baby on the side, and took the bottle from April.  
'April, Jesus Christ it's not her fault Sirius doesn't like you.'  
'What did you... what did you say Kisa?'  
'Erm, April, that was Jenny speaking. She has a point, just give up, your boyfriend is getting pretty suspicious now.' Kisa said, in a rather disgusted tone.  
'Dumb Idiot doesnt know... **Nobody does**!' April spat, opening the new firewhiskey.  
'It's rather obvious April, Kisa's right. Your kind of whoring yourself out in public to him. All because you want his dick.'  
Madame Rosalie approached, 'Thats _Sixty Eight Galleons, 4 Sickles and a Knut_ for your whiskey.'  
April made a pleading look to Kisa and Jenny, both of whom reluctantly opened their purses.

_In the Castle_

Lily was making her way to the common room. A bottle of Bezoar solution could fix any charm, even enamourment, and she might as well use the bottle she 'borrowed' from Slughorn. She passed the hall to the hospital wing and saw Remus, seated at the end of a bench outside.

'Remus?'  
'Lily... hey'  
'What's wrong? Why are you here?'  
'Its Sirius, he's sick, and I don't know whats wrong. I tried Lily, I did. I really did, but nothing helped. Imp Moss, a Bezoar, even spells didn't work. He was just still, and then he started choking and, I just couldn't do anything.'  
'Shh, Remus its fine you did all you could'  
'He could **Die** in there and it's my fault'  
Lily made a mental note to punch James a few times.  
'Shh, Remus, just have some pumpkin juice, youll feel better. I've got some chocolate too somewhere.'

At this, Lily spiked the vial of Pumpkin juice with her flask of whiskey and another vial, one containing Duerma's Draft. Remus needed the alcohol. She emptied her flask in the vial and passed the juice to Remus. In seconds he was calm, and rather sleepy. With this, Lily helped him up to his dormitory.

LINE

_HELLO AGAIN. The prologue to this, my notes, were written 20 days ago. I write this today, on the 23rd of June (This is going up on the 27th), now exam free! It's awesome._

_Okay I'll explain Lily's alcohol at some point, and were getting slowly towards the end. What a fun journey._

_The Next time for this is also prohibited to Three questions?_

_1) Will Sirius be alright?  
2) Why Does April even want Sirius?  
3) Is Lily a shameless drunk?_

_All will be revealed soon._

_Adios mis amigos y amigas!_

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_


	7. The Hospital Wing

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 7**

"Argh, my head!" Remus moaned, sitting up. Looking around he saw that he was not where he remembered being.

The room was ever so slightly swaying. Remus looked to his bedside table, where two bottles stood, one labelled water and one labelled '_Levanta_'. A note was propped up against the two, a scrawl of Lily's ornate handwriting.  
_'Down the Bottle of Levanta, then the water. Sorry, I spiked the juice!"  
_She spiked the juice. Remus had recognised the malty taste of a potion, _Duerma's Draft_ he reckoned due his sleepiness and swaying vision. He did as the note said, and in under a minute his vision was clear and he felt perfectly normal. Something else had been in that pumpkin juice, other than the draft. He'd have to ask her later, as it really improved pumpkin juice.

Remus clambered out of his bed, and turning saw some writing on the back of Lily's note.  
_"Sirius is fine. Give him a few days and the scales will have dissappeared. Don't worry"_

Sirius...

**"Crap!"** Remus thought, remembering the event's of the previous day. Some more than others, the feeling of Sirius' lips against his, his muscled arms pulling Remus closer to him. Remus stopped thinking, before his body really reacted to the thoughts. Still, Sirius was in the hospital wing, and he should be there. With that, he rapidly left the dormitory.

_**Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing...**_

Lily sat by Sirius' bed. Madame Pomfrey was still hurridly fussing over Sirius, taking tests and looking at figures. She muttered to herself while she did this.  
"Poisons, could be _Comatosome_ or _ Tanja root_. How they would get roots that grow in Lithuania I do not know. Diseases, could be..."  
She clearly had no idea what Sirius was suffering. Lily didn't feel like she could say anything. The spell may be, no it was illegal to use. The only thing they had known had been what was written in Severus' copy of _Advanced Potion Making_, which he had, rather ashamedly, told Lily about and taught her some of the spells he had made. It's just a shame he hadn't told her of the reversal charm. She could always ask him, but then he would get suspicious. She wasn't supposed to have told anyone or have used any of the spells. Still, Sirius was near catatonic now, and she could deal with the cold shoulder for a while.

In the end, Lily sighed. Holding up the bottle of Bezoar solution freshly stolen from Slughorn's stores.  
"Try this Madame Pomfrey."  
"I can't child, until I determine what this is, I can't administer a cure, lest it worsen the effects."  
Fantastic. It seems that Severus was now her only choice. If he can lie that is.

_**Exactly Six minutes and 37 seconds later...**_

Remus burst into the Hospital wing. His sudden arrival and the sound of the door crashing open disturbed the awkward silence in the room and Madame Pomfreys balance, the shock causing her to nearly fall down.

Remus quickly walked to the bed and sat next to Lily. Lily noticed he clearly needed to talk but couldn't with Pomfrey in the room. She had obviously noticed this as well, and left for her office with a grunt, shutting the door behind her.

"Lily, what's wrong with him" Remus asked urgently.  
"Pomfrey can't know this, since we can't duel outside class, but it was a hex, or charm cast by one of the Slytherins."  
"Call them in then, get them to confess."  
"Remus it's not that simple."  
"What isn't?"  
"Look Remus, I can't explain right now. I will, in time, but know that anything Sirius may have done in his, altered state, was what Sirius wanted to do, but feared before"  
Remus blinked, his eyes lighting up slighlty, causing Lily to smile. Remus eye's then darkened suddenly.  
"You seem to know an awful lot about what has happened to him"  
"Do I? Just a guess"  
"Lily this is serious."  
"Okay, I might know..."  
"Then reverse it." Remus' voice was firm, clearly he was angry.  
"I can't." Lily paused, as Remus began to show signs of rage on his face. "I know someone who may be able to. But you are not going to like it..."

_**Meanwhile in the mind of a catatonic Sirius Black...**_

Colours. Images. Thoughts. Sentences. Images. All swam before his eyes. Remus. Lily. The fight.

Feelings. Remus' lips against his. Images. Remus' smile.

Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus.

The thoughts were slowing, as his mind lightened.

* * *

_Why is Lily an Alcoholic. Is Sirius going crazy? How will he recover. All will be revealed soon._

_-Kung Thomas Den Trettonde-_

_-PS. I feel the need to shamelessly promote my new Assassins Creed fic, Earth's Eden. Available now, for free (excluding VAT and Internet charges) so CHECK IT OUT._

_Also Fav's and Follows and Reviews all appreciated. SHARE THE LOVE! 3 3 3_


	8. Conversations

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 8**

"Lily whoever it is, get them in and get them to reverse it." Remus pleaded.  
Lily sat there, contemplating.  
"Severus." Lily said.  
Expecting a harsher reaction, Remus' face was calm.  
"He needs to brew a potion. It'll take a day or two but it should fix it."  
"Why does he need to brew it. You're better than he is at potions." Remus said, voice still unnervingly calm.  
"It's not exactly in a textbook."  
"What are you giving him! What is even wrong with him?" Remus fumed, half mad and half on the verge of tears.  
"I'll go and get an antidote sorted." Lily murmured, and leaving Remus sitting by Sirius, she exited the hospital wing.

She did not go to find Severus however. Instead she sought out James. She found him in the near empty common room, still trying to get some of the mascara off his eyes.  
"James. You need to distract Remus."  
"What? Why?"  
"I need to reverse what's been done to him. Just talk to him, he needs someone who will understand."  
"I guess. Tell him to come here then, I need to get this off me."  
Leaving him to carefully aim his wand at his eyes, Lily returned to the Hospital Wing.

"Remus. It's getting sorted, I want you to go to the common room, go and lie down."  
"I'm not leaving him." Remus retorted, his voice wavering with emotion.  
"Don't make me drug you again."  
"So you put me to sleep."  
"Yes I did and I will do it again unless you go and get some rest yourself."  
"I don't want too."  
"Remus Lupin, you will go, not soon, Now, and get some rest. I'll stay with him."  
"You don't deserve to be with him."  
"What?"  
"You're involved. I know it. How else could you know."  
"Remus, I'll explain all. But it's a full moon tomorrow, you need some rest. Now Go."  
The tone of Lily's voice was one of which Remus knew ,even in his state of distress and confusion, that he shouldn't argue with her. Sighing, he rose. He wanted to squeeze Sirius' hand, but knew better with so many around. He then proceeded to leave the Hospital Wing.

Lily waited until he had gone, and until the Matron had disappeared, before drawing a vial of potion from her pocket. Raising her wand, she extracted the fluid from the bottle. It hung, beautiful and rose coloured in the air and the sunset light before, standing back, she swung her wand downwards. The liquid splashed Sirius in the face and he inhaled deeply and with a gasp collapsed back into sleep.

Colour began retracting from his skin, leaving it a normal colour. It would take a day, but he would be okay, she hoped. Her potions had never failed her before.

She hated having to lie to Remus. She drew her flask from another pocket and drank deeply. The lies were all for the greater good.

She only wanted to see true love again, since her parent's had announced their separation.

She still felt hollow, all these months later. While they had failed in their marriage, she had developed a new understanding of what love was, and how it should never remain unreciprocated. Hence the lies were worth it.

"Remus?" James asked questioningly as he entered the dormitory.  
Remus was sat on Sirius' bed. Holding his wand, he was cultivating a sun-like light floating in the air. He didn't look up at James.  
"Lily was involved" was all he could say.  
James sat opposite him. "Yes, she is. To an extent. But trust me, she has her reasons, and none of them bad."  
Remus shot a look up at him, angry. "He's lying poisoned in the Hospital Wing because of her. Because of how you feel towards her are you that blind?!"  
"That wasn't her. Trust me."  
"So it was you?" He retaliated, angry.  
"Dude, calm down. No one is out to hurt you or him, and it would never be me or Lily. The only one inflicting hurt here is you and you're accusations."  
A moment of silence.  
"I'm sorry James."  
"Get some sleep Mooney, you'll need it for tomorrow."  
Remus stood and walked up to his bed. " I don't know why you aren't angry, he's your friend too."  
Clearly Remus still believed he didn't know. "He's in safe hands, and he'll be back in no time. Plus its not as bad as the time he fell out of the astronomy tower and nearly died on the scene."  
"I remember he didn't jump then" Remus said closing his curtains.  
"Yeah well don't you jump then, to conclusions." James said, laughing, before bidding Remus goodnight and returning to the Common Room.

A splash in his face. The dark that was now Sirius' mind began to illuminate slowly.  
Still one thought remained in his mind. Remus.

* * *

_Sorry for the slow update and pretty bad chapter. I've written the next one and trust me it's much better. Thatll be out soon. But I hope you enjoyed (somewhat) and please fav/follow/review._

_KungThomasDenTrettonde_


	9. The Grande Reveal

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 9**

"Have you seen Remus?" Lily asked.  
"Nah, he's still asleep I think" replied James.

It was the morning after, and the two were having breakfast in the great hall. They were sitting together, alone, and drawing quite a few eyes and murmurs.

Leaning closer, James began to whisper, aware that most of the people around were trying their best to both listen and remain inconspicuous. "Did you do it." he asked.  
"He should have woken up over the night. His symptoms had already started clearing before I left." she whispered back in reply.  
"Good. I'll take Remus th-"

James was interrupted as a half dressed Peter Pettigrew sat down.  
"Hey James. Morning Lily." he said, bright and cheerily. "Whatcha guys talking about?"  
"Nothing important Peter." Lily replied, with a slight hint of frustration in her voice.  
Peter heard this tone. "Oh. I'm not interrupting something private am I?" he asked as he made to stand up and move away.  
"You're not Wormy. Tell us, is Moony still asleep?" James said, motioning for the boy to sit down again.  
"No, he's up and he's showering. He said he's going to go to the hospital wing to see Pad."

James looked at Lily. Lily shook her head back at them.  
"Give them some time to themselves." she said  
"Sorry?" Peter asked, obviously confused.  
Lily assured him it was nothing, before digging into a pile of croissants.

Sirius awoke. The matron was standing over him. It often surprised him how young Madam Pomfrey was. She was staring at him with a look of astonishment.  
"Uhh... Hi?" Sirius asked, his voice still somewhat weak and croaky."  
"You're awake." She said, obviously dumbfounded by his sudden recovery.  
"Yes... Why? What was wrong with me?"  
"Where to begin." She sighed, and began testing him.

After a few jabs with different things and some other medical tests Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I don't know how you did it Mr Black, but everything is gone. Now tell me, what do you remember?"  
"I remember being dragged to a date in Lulu's Tea Emporium with some chick. I remember," he paused, not wanting to mention duelling, "I slipped on the Ice and hit my head. Remus did too, and he was really shaky, so I took him... where did I take him?"  
"And that's the last of what you remember?"  
"Yes. I didn't take him here did I?"  
"No. Remus brought you here."  
"What?"  
"He brought you in here during the afternoon. You were, not appropriately dressed let's say and fairly wet."  
"What?" Sirius repeated. "Remus, where is he?"  
Madam Pomfrey merely shrugged and turned to go tend to a Hufflepuff in another bed, before turning. "He stayed here nearly every hour with you I'll have you know. You're lucky Black, to have such a good friend."

Sirius sat there. Remus had stayed with him. He was truly a good friend then.

At that moment, the door opened. A tired looking Remus Lupin entered, and upon Sirius awake, ran towards him.  
"Sirius!" He exclaimed as he reached his bed and embraced the haggard Sirius, who was simply grinning.  
"Remus!" He yelled. A '_shh_' noise came from somewhere else in the hospital wing.

They lingered there, still embracing, heads on each other's shoulders, before Remus coughed and the two moves away. Sirius moved to one side of his bed to give Remus space to join him.  
"Remus..." Sirius asked, his voice suddenly less fun sounding.  
"Why so serious Sirius?" Remus asked, the relief of Sirius being okay still bubbling inside him.  
The two laughed at the joke that had plagued Sirius since he started before Sirius continued.  
"Moony, what happened?" Sirius asked.  
Remus looked up at him, and Remus saw something more than mere relief in the werewolf's eyes. "It's a long story."  
Sirius patted the bed again, and Remus climbed in. Sirius pulled up the covers.  
"Good thing it's a Saturday and I can't go anywhere then."

Sirius was let out in the afternoon. Remus had given him a detailed account of most of the events which had put Sirius in the Hospital Wing. Except the kiss, as he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"So I was green?"  
"No, more of a mixture, but mostly yellow."  
"Cool."  
"Not cool, you could have not woken up."  
Sirius laughed at this. "Then what would you have done with your life. James would have to replace me as you're best man eventually, and you'd have to find someone else to copy all your essays."  
Remus smiled. _'I'd have lost the love of my life.' he thought._  
"Can we go get some food?" Sirius asked, already back to his old self.  
"Sure Pad."

The two made the quick journey to the kitchens. The house-elves, upon the arrival of the two boys, began preparing vast amounts of food for their guests. As they waited for three of the house elves to finish icing cupcakes, Sirius turned to Remus.  
"I get the feeling there's something you didn't tell me."  
He always knew.  
"How do you always know?"  
"I didn't but now I do. Come on, spill." Sirius said, laughing.

Pressure hit Remus like a stack of bricks. What could he say? Stood before him was the epitome of men, handsome, kind and caring. How do you tell that you kissed them when they're straight?

The pause had obviously been noted by serious. The god-like face remoulds from one of amusement to one of concern.  
"Remus?" He asks his voice smooth as silk yet concerned.  
Remus began to fluster, going slightly red.

Suddenly a house elf appeared with a platter of food for them each. Remus used this to retreat from the situation. He headed out of the castle towards the lake.  
"Remus, wait!" Sirius yelled after him.

He just kept walking away, trying to muster the courage to say, something. Anything.  
Sirius caught up with him. Placing a hand on Remus' shoulder, he turned him so they were face to face.  
"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no definitely no." Remus murmured.  
"You know you can tell me anything. We're best friends, and I trust you with everything."

It was now or never.  
"But what if we weren't?" Remus asked.  
"Weren't what?" Sirius replied, looking confused.  
"Best friends?"  
"Then we'd become best friends."  
"I mean what if we were, were more than that?"  
"Remus... What do you mean?"

"Sirius, I love you."

Silence

"I love you to Remus."  
"What?" Remus asked, suddenly confused.  
"Of course I love you, you're my best friend." Sirius smiled at him.

That smile put more emotion into Remus than all the days of his feelings for Sirius had combined. They only surfaced as frustration.  
"Sirius for god's sake that's not what I mean." Remus blurted out, his voice loud and angry sounding.  
"Then tell me what you mean?" Sirius asked, his voice also getting louder and more emotional.  
"Are you really this dense. Not to have noticed, after all this time. All these fucking years?!" Remus yelled.  
"Notices WHAT exactly?" Sirius countered, his voice now thick with emotion and confusion.

"Sirius. I am, and have been for a very long time, 100% totally, not friendship wise but James to Lily wise, in** love** with you!" he yelled.

Sirius just stood there.


	10. Party

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 10**

Sirius began to laugh, breaking the silence. Remus began to punch, breaking Sirius' nose.

That was how Sirius Black wound up in the Hospital Wing the second time that day.

"Nose broken, slight fracture in the skull, a bit of bruising. It'll have to be another few nights in here." Madame Pomfrey says, standing disapprovingly at Sirius' bedside. As she strides off, Sirius turns to James.  
"What did he do that for?" Sirius asked.  
"What do you think you dense idiot?" James replied.  
"You mean he was serious?"  
"Serious about you Sirius, yeah I'd think so. Love isn't exactly a throw-off-the-tongue word, especially to him."  
"What do you mean? Sorry James, everything's still slightly blurry and stuff."  
"Remember a couple of years ago, d'you remember her?"  
Sirius out of focus eyes suddenly light up.  
"Adalwolfa..." he says.  
"He fell for that girl, like really, and trusted her with his world, and she broke it."  
"She went to Dumbledore, told him what Remus was..."  
"Yes she did Sirius, and it broke Remus. This was just after he told us, and remember how scared he was when he told us to forget what he'd said he was?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you remember what you said?"  
"I do. Clear as day. 'Remus Lupin, I sir Sirius, will never betray you're confidence and will stand by you for as long as you will put up with me.' I even did a bow. He laughed then, the first laugh after the weeks of depression because of her."  
"He actually knighted you if remember correctly. Sir Sirius Black, the kind hearted twat."  
"That last addition was yours."  
"True, but that's not the point. What happened Sirius, what made you forget what you promised him you would do."  
"I promised to stand by him James, but I'm not, not one of them. He's my friend, my best friend even, and I..."  
"Sirius I hate to have to do this so impromtly but I feel like I don't have a choice. Nobody will think any different of you. Hell why would any of us care if you liked dudes, well except your family but you don't give two about them."  
"I'm scared James." Sirius says, his voice now low and very much scared. "I've been known my whole life here as someone who had whichever girl he wanted. For it to be a guy, and something more than simply sex, with Remus..."  
"We've all noticed how you two are, except Peter maybe, but this in no way changes anything. You two have been inseparable for years, all that this would do is grow what you two have into something more."

Sirius ponders this.  
"I need time to think." Is all he says, before rolling over in the sheets. Taking my cue, I leave the hospital wing and go to find Lily.

Lily and James stood before thirteen people. The thirteen they had started this with.  
"I called you all back here today because I believe we have succeeded." James said, clearly to the group.  
Some cheers followed.  
"We're close now, so it's time to begin the final phase. A source tells me that April is planning a big party. 6th and 7th Years are invited, including Sirius. Remus didn't get one, but that doesn't mean he's not getting in. Our inside source will now speak."

A girl stood up, and addressed the room. It was Kisa.  
"Guys, April is holding the party in the room of requirement. Only those with invites will see the door. We've been kindly donated an invitation by a girl with the name of Adalwolfa."  
A girl in the crowd nods. James looks surprised.

'So that's her' he thinks to himself.  
"Great. Adalwolfa if I could see you afterwards, that'd be fantastic." Lily says. "Continue Kisa."  
"Very well. It's at this party that April intends to seduce Sirius, and it's our job to stop that. Everyone in here has an invite, so we all need to stay on watch and keep her from him. The sooner we do this," Kisa's voice falters slightly, before continuing, "the sooner Sirius Black can stop hurting every girl in Hogwarts."  
"You all know what to do. One final push guys. You're dismissed, and I'll see you all at the party tonight." Lily says.

James and Lily walk to speak with Adalwolfa.  
"Thank you for your invitation."  
"Seriously it's nothing. I suspect James knows, I really owe Remus. This isn't much but I hope this is a start." she says.  
Lily looks confused but I just make a hand gesture as if to say 'Later'.  
"Well thank you Adalwolfa, it's more than you think."

**THE PARTY**

"Lily why would I want to go to this party. I didn't even get an invite."  
"No, you did. I have it here." Lily says, extending the parchment to Remus.  
"So I did, I still don't feel like going."  
"Remus, please come, otherwise Peter will, ahem, he will third wheel James and I all night."  
"Is he taking you? Like a date?"  
"Don't change the subject. I even picked something out for you, now go put it on and meet me back here in ten."

"Sirius if you don't come I swear I'll hit you on your bruises."  
"OKAY JAMES! I'll come, Christ."

The decoration of the room of requirement made the word extravagent an understatement. Food and alcohol was on every table surface, the room having transformed into a mansion interior. Bedroom included.

The party was already in full swing when Remus, Lily and James arrived. One girl spilt her drink.  
Whispers surrounded them as they walked in.  
"James Potter, and Evans?"  
"They're together."  
"Is that Remus with them?"  
"Yeah, I didn't realise how hot he was."  
"Maybe I'll go talk to him."  
"No I will."

Lily laughed at the foray of people. Seeing that the group of 3 noticed everyone staring, the party began again, harder than it had been before.  
"Pretty sure that girl has more skin on show than clothing." James noted.  
"Jessica. She's known for it. Remind me to tell you what happened with her and Amos Diggory."  
"That girl too." Remus points out.  
"Anouk!" Lily gasps. One of the thirteen has walked over.  
"Hey Lily, James. And Hello Remus Lupin." the girl says.  
"Uhh, Hi?" Remus asks.  
Lily coughs and motions towards where April is standing, no not standing, but walking towards them.  
Anouk gets the message clearly and runs over to April, yelling about party selfies and tequila.

Something else has caught Remus' eye however. Sirius Black has just entered the room. Sirius meet's Remus' gaze and walks towards him.  
"What do you want?"  
"To commend your ability to punch. Never knew you had it in you."  
"Your bruises have faded, now if you don't leave me be I'll paint them back on, but darker."  
"Remus. I'm sorry, and I want to tell you something."  
"Then tell me."  
"I like you."  
"_I like you too Sirius. You're my best friend_" Remus mimicks, if rather cruelly.  
Sirius just laughs. "Did James make you pre-drink."  
"Maybe. But Sirius, you of all should know I don't give second chances. Maybe later, we can talk, but I don't want to talk now. "  
"Remus, I like you."  
"You like me. Ha, nothing on love is it. Still I hope it stings as much when I laugh."

The conversation is interrupted as something blue and blonde launches into Sirius.  
"Sirius Darling!" April yells, kissing him fiercely.  
Sirius chokes in surprise, and can see Remus just walking away.

The corridor outside the Room is quiet, and the steps Remus has sat on are cold.  
"So he chose her" Remus says out loud to nobody.  
"He didn't choose her." A voice says.  
Remus looks up. "Adalwolfa?"  
"Yeah. Remus I'm sorry, for everything I did. I was 15, and I was scared. I'm not here for forgiveness."  
Remus stays silent, so the girl continues. "You once told me you loved me, that I was the focus of your dreams. I know who you've said that too and what he said back."  
She kneels to face Remus.  
"Don't let him go. He's stronger than I am, he didn't care, that you are what you are. He does care for you."  
"How can you know that?"  
"Lily and James set you up."  
"What?"  
"Everything. Sirius going yellow. They've gathered all sorts of information from people who want to see you happy, and all agree about the way he looks at you. Like he's never looked at no other girl he's taken a fancy to."  
"You think?"  
"I know. Now go in there and get you're man. Else I will, he has a nice ass."  
Remus laughs, the first laugh in two days. Adalwolfa escorts him back into the party, but both stop at the scene before them.

"Get off him and close your legs you whore!" Lily yells, slapping April so hard she falls in a spiral and land's head first in the punchbowl.  
"Did I ever say how I thought you were amazing?" James says. "How I-"  
His voice is cut off as Lily kisses him. Cheering emits, nobody noticing April in the punch bowl.

"What just happened?" Remus asked.  
Sirius looked at him. "After I pushed her off, and Lily told her to screw off, she started making plays at James. So Lily hit her."  
"Do you think she's okay?"  
"Remus she's fine. At worst a slight fractured skull, and those aren't too bad. I'd know of course."  
The space between Remus and Sirius is closing as the two draw slightly closer each passing moment.  
"Sirius I..."  
"I love you Remus."  
And Sirius kisses him.

Even more cheers erupt around. Gazing around Lily can see the thirteen. Yuni and Ayle cheering, Kisa prodding April with her foot, muttering to herself. "Serves you right. Frank was my boyfriend not yours." Lily even hears Anouk yell "SELFIE" from somewhere. But from the looks of things, Remus and Sirius only have eyes for each other.


	11. Epilogue (M)

**Accepting the Truth - Epilogue**

_It's been a fun journey. The first fic I started, the second I finished. This is where it get's it's M rating. I hope you've all enjoyed, please review and favourite and follow, and check out my new story, the sequel to the Hawthorne Games, called Cold as Ice. Available now from me and all other good retailers._

_Anyways, onwards with the smut (Magic innuendos included, free of charge).  
-Thomas _

* * *

Remus POV:

Sirius had wanted to leave the party soon after. We left James and Lily on a sofa, holding hands, after they pointed out everyone who was involved in setting us up.

We left the two Slytherin girls having a dance on the dancefloor and took a selfie with Anouk before we left.

We held hands on the way back, and in but a few minutes found ourselves in the dormitory.  
"Sirius."  
"Remus."  
"Sirius, I want to."  
"I know, but I need to do something first."

Sirius falls to his knees before me.  
"Remus. You once named me Sir Sirius, the kind hearted twat. Will you forgive me for all I've done?"  
"I already have."  
"Great. And I promise that what happens now is proof I love you and I'm not just trying to get rid of my boner."

Laughing, Sirius launches himself at me, knocking me back onto the bed. As my body begins to react, I tear off his shirt.  
"It's okay, I'll buy you another one. When I'm finished."  
My words whispered into Sirius cause him to moan, and I feel the tightness of his trousers. With a flick of my wand, his wand springs free.  
"I'll get you more of those too." I say, as I move to take him in my mouth. His moans cause me to suck harder and faster. He places his hands on the back of my head. I can feel him begin to tense, so pull back.  
"You're turn." he says, pushing me back and undoing my zipper with teeth. My wand springs free and Sirius takes it in his hand.  
"What wood is this?"  
"Just put it in your mouth."  
He obliges, and god does his warm mouth feel good. I push him off before he draws me to my climax.  
"On your back, legs in the air, now."  
Sirius gasps at my demanding tone.  
"I'm a werewolf, I'm not going to be sissy am I?" I say, and using his saliva as lubricant press into him.  
His moans give me energy.  
"This is not indicative of my usual performance, because I'm not going to last long."  
"Noted." Sirius says, then moans as I pull back and thrust forwards once again.  
I don't last long, as with the third thrust I collapse onto his back.  
Sirius didn't even need my hand or his to finish himself as I feel the warmth of his magic between us.

"I love you."


End file.
